


Happy Birthday

by Anonymous



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You like that don’t you, you little fucking creep?”





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Since Bill is turning 16 in this I think Kevin is 18 about to turn 19.

His sixteenth birthday went just about as well as any other thing in their family. Mom was called in to Plast-a-Ware as soon as he got to the kitchen. Dad fell asleep in the tub and almost drowned—not that Bill cared much at this point. Maureen has decided to go with Scott and Jenny to the laundromat to shake quarters out of the older machines. Kevin was, as always, off with his band friends probably getting high as a kite or circle jerking it to a Playboy Bunny mag. 

 

Groaning, Bill shuffled past his dad who’d fallen back asleep on his recliner and nicked a whitehouse beer on his way out the door. Cracking the tab he waved tiredly as he passed Vic and his latest conquest going at it by the pool causing the blond man to stop briefly to yell ‘BILL-EH!’. He yanked hard on the door to the basement and took a gulp of lukewarm beer as he jogged down the stairs letting the door clunk closed behind him. 

 

 

He sat the can on the stool Kevin uses for a nightstand and knelt down to grab the shoebox from where it was wedged between the tiny dresser and the wall. As he stood he flicked on the desk fan that was perched precariously on the edge of the dresser and settled on the large beanbag his brother uses as a bed. He flicked the lid of the box opened and snagged an already half smoked joint pressing it between his lips as he flicked open the zippo he’d snatched for the older teen for his eighteenth. 

 

 

He sucked in a huff of grass and dropped the lighter back in the box. Laying back against the cushion he breathed out with a slight cough but managed to keep the roach between his lips as he folded his arms behind his head. As he sucked in another breathe of the earthy tasting smoke his eyes fell shut and a calmness flowed through him letting him relax against the ‘bed’. The sound of the fan lulled him into a daze and the scent of denim, old cologne, and guitar string fluid clouded his senses. 

 

 

He woke up to a loud shout and his green orbs snapped opened as the shoebox was snatched off his lap and shoved on the dresser. The burnt out reefer fell from between his lips onto the floor as he shuffled back against the concrete wall. Kevin seized him by the throat and shoved him back causing his head to thump against the concrete painfully, “How many times have I told you to stay out of my shit, you little fucktard?!”

 

 

He squeezed his legs together and brought his knees up tho his chest to hide his reaction as he clawed at the large hands fisted around his throat. He tried to kick Kevin off and escape to his room so he could have a shameful jerk off and grab some clothes so he could disappear to Charlie’s for a few days only to get his ankle caught by another large hand and yanked to where he was fully on the pseudo bed. 

 

 

The older boy’s knee presses down on his thigh to keep him from making another escape attempt. The sharp pain of all of his brother’s weight being pushed down on his leg went straight to his dick. His vision was beginning to go spotty around the edges from lack of air and he pulled weakly at the hand wrapped almost completely around his neck with one hand while trying to use the other to punch and shove against the brunet’s chest. 

 

 

Kevin growled deep in his throat and that sound of course went straight to his cock as well as his wrist was grasped bruisingly and shoved down against the bed. A thigh rubbed along his length, a thumb presses just so into the side of his windpipe, and a gasping moan burst from his lips as he thrust up against said thigh. 

 

 

Brown eyes met green in shock and Kevin jerked his leg back, grip softening on his throat, “Are you fucking getting off on this shit, you little fucking creep?!” 

 

 

Bill sucks in the much needed air and it fills his lungs and coughs as his eyes sting with tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh fuck god shit I’m so fucking sorry! Please just let me go, oh jeez, shit fuck, I’ll go to Charlie’s and you’ll only have to see me at dinner ti-“

 

 

He’s cut off when the fist around his neck tightens again and a moan is jerked from him as the thigh is back against his dick through a layer of denim and pajama fabric. The larger boy leans over him and chapped lips press against his ear growling in a lust deepened voice, “You like that don’t you, you filthy fucking pervert?”

 

 

Thrusting up against the leg slotted between his he pants trying to breathe through the grip on his throat. Arching up his fingers slot between the larger ones along his throat instead of clawing at them. He grips Kevin’s hand trying to get him to squeeze harder, “Please, Kev...oh god please”.

 

 

The brunet launches forward shoving their lips together harshly and rolls the smaller boy’s bottom lip between his teeth. They both scramble to yank down their pants and Kevin twists so he can shove Bill down on his knees between his leg. He slides his fist up the younger boy’s throat to tilt his head up, “Suck it and I won’t beat the fuck out of you, you fucking dildo, or would you like that too?”

 

 

The ginger let’s or a breathy groan at the thought and immediately moves forward to slide his tongue over a vain that runs almost the whole way up Kevin’s cock. The fist around his neck squeezes one last time before moving to the back of his head to lace through his hair and yank it. 

 

 

Bill’s head is yanked back and his mouth falls opened with a low moan. A hand shaped bruise is already bruising prettily along the pale column of his throat. The older teen leans down and tongues along the darkening purple skin biting down causing the red head to shudder. 

 

 

Leaning forward again he slides the head into his mouth. Not having done this before he chose to do exactly what his brother told him to and begins to suck. Nails scratch against his scalp and he hums around the length in his mouth and slides down on it more running his tongue around where he can reach. 

 

 

Kevin groans and thrusts up hitting the back of the younger teen’s throat causing tears to brim in his bright green orbs. He looks up at the older boy and he looks like a fucking work of art. The brunet thrusts up again and the tears finally come down sliding over bright red cheeks, puffy lips wrapped around a cock, and he can see the dark purple bruise and crescent moon bite marks across the smaller boy’s throat at this angle. 

 

 

He clutches the hair between his fingers tighter and shoves the red head’s mouth down on his cock a couple more times. Bill moans and shivers around his dick and they both come at the same time the younger’s splashing over his fist and thighs while the older’s fills the other’s mouth. Moaning again only quieter, the ginger swallows and pulls off resting his cheek against his brother’s thigh. 

 

 

Panting Kevin nods towards the door to the basement, “Happy Birthday, twirp”.

 

 

Bills emerald greens move over to the stairs and he laughs at the sight of a fancy metal and wood hokey stick leaned up against them, “Thanks, Kev. You made my birthday better, bro”.


End file.
